dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans (New Earth)
Shortly after the "Final Crisis" event, the Teen Titans experienced another major roster shake-up. Long-time leader Tim Drake quit the team in the wake of the apparent death of his mentor, Batman. The reigns of leadership were handed over to Wonder Girl who had an open enrollment session, in search of new members. Many of those who arrived for the membership drive involved neophyte heroes who were formerly prisoners of the Clock King and brainwashed into participating in gladiatorial combat at the Dark Side Club. After carefully analyzing all of the potential recruits, the final roster consisted of: Wonder Girl, Aquagirl, Blue Beetle, Bombshell, Kid Eternity, Miss Martian, Ravager, Static and a now-powerless Eddie Bloomberg. ''Teen Titans (Volume 3) Annual 2009 Immediately after its formation, the Teen Titans teamed up with their older East Coast counterparts, the Titans, in order to stop an insane Jericho from killing dozens of people in a trendy New York restaurant. This debacle also brought the Teen Titans into conflict with a new Vigilante, who had been operating in New York and Gotham City for several months. Both teams succeeded in defeating Jericho, but it was the Vigilante who dealt the villain a crippling blow by removing his eyes – the source of his powers. Shortly after this "Deathtrap" affair, Ravager reevaluated her position on the team. Although she had developed close ties with Eddie Bloomberg, she was not particularly well-liked by her peers and often came into conflict with Wonder Girl and Bombshell. Ravager decided that it would be better served to leave the team and she struck out on her own. Teen Titans (Volume 3) #71 Publishing History Teen Titans I (1966-1978) ]] The original team of Teen Titans were the sidekicks of the major superheroes in the Justice League of America. The original team consisted of Robin, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and at times Speedy (Speedy was considered more of a special guest hero until the latter part of the series). The original team first appeared in ''Brave and the Bold'' #54, which the Teen Titans were only Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad in which they fought Mister Twister. At the end of the issue, the group decided to become a team. Then in ''Brave and the Bold'' #60, they decided to add Wonder Girl. Finally, the last appearance before Teen Titans had it's own comic book, was ''Showcase'' #59. A few months after this issue was released, Teen Titans officially became it's own comic book. In 1973, the book was canceled with issue ''Teen Titans'' #43. Finally, after three years of fans wanting the book to come back, Teen Titans started back up with issue #44 of November of 1976. The book lasted two more years, with the addition of Bumblebee, Bat-Girl (Bette Kane), and Golden Eagle. The book ended with issue #53 in 1978. New Teen Titans (1980-1996) After the original series of Teen Titans ended in 1978, a new team of Titans were introduced in ''DC Comics Presents'' #26. The new team of Teen Titans in this issue were Robin (Dick Grayson), Kid Flash (Wally West) and Wonder Girl (Donna Troy). A few months after this preview was released, the series began with writer Marv Wolfman and artist George Pérez. When the book started in November of 1980, the team of Teen Titans were Robin (Dick Grayson), Wonder Girl (Donna Troy), Kid Flash (Wally West), Changeling, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven. The team started when Raven needed help to destroy her father, Trigon. After they beat him, the team remained together. The teams first villain after Trigon was Deathstroke the Terminator, who had a contract to kill the Teen Titans. After a while, Deathstroke got help from a girl named Terra, to spy on the Titans and get all the info he needs to destroy the team. Terra betrayed the Titans and then eventually died after being confused about what's going on. The book went to a second series, adding characters such as Jericho, Phantasm, Pantha, Red Star, Damage, Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner), Impulse (Bart Allen), Minion, Supergirl and Baby Wildebeest. Team Titans (1992-1994) Team Titans was a series based off The New Titans that lasted only 24 issues. The Titans in this book was nothing like the teams that people has seen in the past. The team consisted of Terra, Killowatt, Dagon, Prestor Jon, Redwing and Battalion. But in Zero Hour, Killowat, Dagon, Prestor Jon, Redwing and Battalion were erased from history, thus ending the series. Teen Titans II (1996-1998) Just like the Team Titans book, this book was unpopular and lasted twenty-four issues. None of the members had any relation to the original Teen Titans. Captain Marvel Jr. was added to the team, but the sales didn't go up when he joined and the book ended in 1998 with issue 24. The Titans (1999-2002) This team consisted of the original team and some of other teams. The team consisted of Nightwing, Donna Troy, Arsenal, Flash (Wally West), Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Damage and Argent. This was book lasted 50 issues and was very popular. Between Teen Titans vol. 2 and The Titans, a group called Young Justice was formed. Young Justice (1998-2003) This team was a similar group of the original Teen Titans. Young Justice consisted of Robin, Superboy, Impulse, Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark), Arrowette, Empress, Secret, Flamebird, Batgirl, Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, Lil' Lobo and The Ray. Both The Titans and Young Justice split up during The Titans/Young Justice: Graduation Day special in 2003. During Graduation Day, Donna Troy and Lillth died. For more info on Young Justice, go to the Young Justice page on Wikipedia. Teen Titans III (2003-2010) ]] The Outsiders had Nightwing and Arsenal leading the team. The old team (Batman and the Outsiders instead of Nightwing and the Outsiders) returned the Outsiders were doing great. When Nightwing took a break for awhile and the Outsiders let in Captain Marvel Junior. This series of Teen Titans was started by Geoff Johns as the writer, and artist Mike McKone. The original lineup of the current series consisted of Starfire, Raven, Kid Flash, Robin (Tim Drake), Wonder Girl II, Cyborg, Superboy and Beast Boy. Starfire left in the middle of the series, being replaced by Speedy in issue 21. Superboy left the team in issue 26 and died in ''Infinite Crisis'' #6. One Year Later After Infinite Crisis and World War III, "One Year Later" started with a new team of Teen Tians. The team started out as Robin, Wonder Girl, Cyborg, Ravager, and Kid Devil. Robin was trying to clone Superboy, but to this date, all of Robins' attempts have failed. Wonder Girl officially joined the new team in issue 38. The first arc after OYL started was Titans Around the World in which they were trying to find Raven. Also, they was a traitor who was working for Deathstroke. The team found out that the traitor was Bombshell and was almost killed by Ravager. The most current story arc was Titans East in which Deathstroke put together a team of villains to get Ravager and Jericho (his kids) back to his side. In issue 45, Duela Dent helped the Titans, turning into a hero. Batgirl came out of her craziness that Deathstroke put in her. Nightwing, Donna Troy, Flash IV (Bart Allen), Raven, Cyborg and Duela Dent helped the Titans beat Titans East. When the Titans East team were defeated, Intertia helped Deathstroke escape. In ''Countdown'' #51, Duela Dent was killed by a monitor and a funeral was held in ''Countdown'' #48 and Teen Titans #47. Jericho took control of Match, a Titans East member, and is believed to be Conner Kent inside of Match. A clue that might be Conner in Match is when he yelled "Wonder Girl!" in ''Teen Titans (Volume 3)'' #47. Jericho couldn't control the power of Match and when Wonder Girl tries to get over Conner, she has to face Match and tell him to stop. She says, "It's okay Match. It's me." When she says that, Jericho takes control of Match's body again. Sean McKeever and Alé Garza took over the title as the regular writer and artist of the series beginning with issue #50. In Teen Titans Vol. 3 Issue 89, Batman and the new Robin, Damien Wayne, arrive at the Tower, and Damien declares himself leader. He later botches a mission for the team when a telepathic teen named Barney is on a rampage, and Raven calms him down, only to have Damien attack him, and let him escape. In Teen Titans Vol. 3 Issue 93, the team encounters a light-powered girl named Solstice after a string of disappearances cause Mrs. Sandsmark to ask the Teen Titans for help. Comics Image:Teen Titans v.1 1.jpg| Image:Teen Titans v.2 1.jpg| Image:Teen Titans v.3 1.jpg| Image:New Teen Titans 1.jpg| Image:New Teen Titans Vol 2 1.jpg| Image:New Titans 79.jpg| Image:Team Titans 1 Terra.jpg| Image:Teen Titans Go 1.jpg| Image:Titans 1A.jpg| Image:Titans v.2 1A.jpg| Videogames Image:Teen Titans Console Game Box.jpg| Teen Titans (Home Console) Based on the 2000s TV series ''Teen Titans'' Other Media Image:Teen Titans animated 1.JPG| Teen Titans (TV Series) | Equipment = Donna Troy's Golden Lasso; Lasso of Lightning; Utility Belt | Transportation = T-Jet; T-Sub; Wingcycle | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * From 2006-2007 ten Teen Titans have died. Pantha, Bushido, Baby Wildebeest, Superboy, Osiris, Bombshell, Terra, Young Frankenstein, Duela Dent, and Kid Flash (Bart Allen) a.k.a. Flash IV. | CustomSection1 = Recommended Reading | CustomText1 = | Links = * Titans Tower * Teen Titans article at Wikipedia }} Category:1964 Team Debuts Category:Teen Titans members